The Thief and the Bounty Hunter
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: A thief who always denies her feelings for a certain bounty hunter. When they're assigned to be partners, will they be drawn together?
1. Chapter 1

The Thief and the Bounty Hunter

Chapter 1: Love at First Chase

200 years ago in 21XX, there was a robbery at the Giga City Museum. A precious Dragon Sapphire was stolen. 700 years ago, a ninja clan followed the light beam of Polaris. To their curiosity, that led them to a sapphire that shaped like a legendary serpent. When one of its members first placed their hands on that object, it gave them incredible strength, speed, and agility. However, it's more than that, it's also a key to the temple from Mt. Fuji. There was a cost, once the arrival there will be a deadly test. A ninja who possessed the sapphire once entered the temple, but has never returned. Archeologist found near the entrance of the temple and brought it to the museum. It was far too valuable, no eyes could resisted, not even a certain thief.

A reploid with green hair, red/pink armory, with a dragon scarab on her end passed security, through lasers, security guards, and scanners. The master thief of Giga City, whose name is yet to be known is infamous. She lowered herself from the ceiling with the cable lines, the sapphire was contained in glass inside the vault. She is very careful about triggering the alarms. The lasers are invisible that makes it easier to catch a burglar, but this one uses her visor helmet to see where they are to avoid them. She takes out a replica that is about 6 lbs. Removing the glass container to make the switch, to make this quick. She snatched the sapphire and replaces it with a fake one made of mold.

The thief then climbed back up, making her way to the roof and jumped building to building. She stole the Dragon Sapphire because not only it was expensive, but somehow it was connected to her. It glows in her own hands. In the bays where she was waiting for a speedboat she paid to get away. But then she sensed an attack being thrown at her. She leaped away from what appears to be an explosive heart card. "Huh!" She landed safely, and heard a voice. "You know, it be faster if you keep moving instead of standing here to get a knock-out." She turned around and saw a male reploid with a hat and black armor with a bowtie. He became captivated with her sapphire eyes that matched with the rare item she had stolen.

"You're very smart to track me down. But not smart enough to catch me." She teased.

She threw back star knives that exploded and created the smoke. Once it was cleared off, the thief came closer to the bounty hunter hired to bring her in to the authorities. The hunter couldn't help but watch her combat patterns. But he forgot he as just too close, so he backed away and throw more cards at her. "How's about you give me the Dragon Sapphire and we'll all make this go away?"

"Not a chance buddy, this thing is too good for me to let go!" She refused.

The petty thief tries to escape by hopping from one boat to another. But eventually, she's been cut off for the second time when cards were thrown again to destroy one after the other. She's too quick to get hit when she landed back to the road. The hunter got closer as he went into a stance. "I'm Spider, I'm bringing you in for a paycheck." He greeted keeping his cool. "As much as I would love to let you go if you give me the sapphire." He offered. But the thief clutches the item and stared him down like a small low-life. Although on the inside, he didn't want to put her in cuffs. "Sorry, I don't deal with bounty hunters." She said. "But nice try." She smirked and the chase goes on. Spider couldn't help but smile at the reploid he's supposed to capture. He wanted to catch her name so badly, 'Oh that's the kind of woman I like.' He thought.

"What do you think this is? Playing tag?" She joked. But he ignored it.

"You just read my mind." He replied.

The night went forever, she was too fast for a thief. On the lamppost where the ninja-modeled reploid is standing, another blast was pointed at her. But again she deflected a bullet with her beam saber behind her back, before it can hit. "Hold it, I'm putting her in the scraps for good! I never forget the time she stole my ammo!" Another reploid appear in a helmet and green armory. Spider and the unknown thief recognized him in an instant from the news. "Well well, never thought I get to meet you. Isn't it, Vile?" Spider asked. He saw the news about him making trouble with Maverick Hunters.

"Can't you see we're busy here?!" She exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm going to get her first." Another reploid appeared. Black and blue armor, silver hair. He's another bounty hunter who's been the thorn of the thief's life of avoidance. "Dynamo, what are you doing here?" She scowled. "I came here to finish you off, Marino. I'm hired to do so."

"Not so fast, I saw her first." Spider takes out one of his cards to defend her and himself. "Besides, I'm letting her go for this time." No one ever heard of a bounty hunter protecting his bounty. "Good, while you do that, I'll make myself disappear for a long time." Dynamo begins to attack Marino, who threw more knife stars at him. He slashed every last of them with his double saber. "Not if I can help it. You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

"Shut up, you're more annoying than I remembered!" Marino snapped. Dynamo isn't like any other maverick that would go insane, he pulled a lamppost She was standing on and shook it off the ground. But Marino moved to another one. Vile fired a chain-ball at Spider, but he caught it and broke the chain with a single card. "DO you have any idea how much this cost?!"

"I get paid more than any bounty hunter. I think you're better off doing dirty work in junkyards than getting scrapped. Get it?" Spider teased.

"That's NOT EVEN FUNNY!" These words infuriated Vile fired more shots at him. Spider shifted and punched him in the face. (Note: I thought it be more fierce.) "Ugh!" His visors started to crack. So are Spider's knuckles as Vile is waiting for more. But he preferred to blast than to fight. Meanwhile, Marino thought she lost Dynamo. Catching her breath as she grew to escape capture. She's strong enough to hold off the attacks, no matter any cost of the aspects in life. "Think I lost him." She told herself. "I better get going." But was blocked off again by an energy blast. Dynamo is seen from another building behind her and shoots again. This time Marino summersaults fives times and the sixth for leaping off the roof. Dynamo, with blunt force pounds her underneath the concrete roads. "Sigma has a lot of interest in your thieving ways." Dynamo taunted. "I don't want to hear any of that! I only steal for myself! And I'm not going to let anyone manipulate me!" Marino responded. "And that is why I'm hired to get you, because Sigma has found you very capable of breaking into security systems and offers you valuables in exchange for accepting the job."

"I don't do jobs. I only do things my way, for my own." Marino resurfaces pushing Dynamo back. He blasted his buster with gravity energy to magnetized himself on wall surfaces. "You and your big mouth!" She scoffed. "You really think you can make enough cash just by bringing me to a failure. Know this Dynamo, I am the Master Thief." Marino launched herself on the walls and struck him from behind his back. Lots of scratches, sparks, and cracks, none were a matter to her. "Tell Sigma to find someone else to do his job."

Spider cannot seem to take anymore of his energy. His body slumped near the docks. He pushed himself up again when Vile launched another blast from his cannon. "Playing tough, heh? You're not even as weak as X. I'll have to admit, you're giving me a great warmup."

"Ever thought of taking a chill pill? I can tell you're really steamed. At this rate, you're gonna explode before you can even beat the Maverick Hunters. Matter of fact, the results will still be the same for the more you take your anger on the hunters. And yet, you only let Sigma barking out orders to get the privilege to fight him. And…" Spider laughed off to crank the heat a bit more to use Vile's anger to take the advantage to beat him.

"OOH SHUT UUUP!" Vile had enough of his nasty comments. Fueled with rage, he fired once more. Spider didn't have the time to dodge, but unexpectedly saved by a deflection of a beam saber. To his surprise, it was the same woman he's been chasing for a reward. "What?!" Vile gasped, he made it clear that he met the thief when she stole his series of weapons he was going to use to beat the blue hunter. Which he didn't get to use. "Y-you!" He screamed. "Still upset about earlier? He's right about one thing, you never control your anger. As for me, I don't have a good reason to steal. But that doesn't mean I'm a Maverick. I took your weapons because you're killing others without giving any second thoughts. Plus getting in the way of my shifts." She dashed in to give a kick on his helmet, but he fought back as he shook dodging her. But he took the upper hand, he called his ride armor to get the job done. It was going to grab her but Spider threw a card to blew it up. She turned back, and saw him standing and fell back in his state. Allowing her to finish her to finish it off slicing the armor in half. She is going to give a finishing blow on Vile only to find him gone. Marino went to check on Spider. He was still active in his systems. He opened his eyes as they still needed to rest. He saw the lovely thief staring at him. She did the same. To his surprise, she is giving him the sapphire, undamaged. "That's for letting me go." She told him, softly. "And this…," giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Is for backing me up." And with that, she left without a goodbye. And that day, Spider would never forget her face. But she might eventually forget about him.

Author's note: You all see the art of Spider and Marino together in DeviantArt. Well if Spider wasn't a disguise for Redips, then Marino would see Spider's side of the story. This is between the events of Command Missions X3 and X4. Which would be the later projects. Sorry if one of my fanfics took too long to upload. Same story, busiest days in my life. P.S. I shipped those two. I don't own Mega Man X series or its characters. #BelongsToCapcom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Him and Me?! No Way!

Years later, in 23XX, the thief and the bounty hunter met once again. This time, as partners. And not enemies. But during the Force Metal Wars, Colonel Redips, a member of the Maverick Hunters who assigned a team of seven to defeat the Rebellion Army who attempted to infect every reploid with supra-force metal missiles. But all came crashing down when the mission came with a twist when he labeled the hunters as traitors in Giga City. One of the members of the team, Spider, who was once hired by the Rebellion Army to eliminate Maverick Hunter X, has turned on them when X told him about the death of his former partner Aile as he gave him an ID and sacrificed himself to keep the preons roids from gaining any entrance. They teamed up, along with 5 other members.

Zero, a maverick hunter with a fierce pride of the blade. Axl, a troublemaker with a sense of humor. Steel Massimo, a warrior with strength used to protect the weak. Cinnamon, a kind and gentle healer who never hesitates to resolve. And Marino, a clever thief who doesn't fear to steal, after meeting Cinnamon, she turns her life around by stealing from the corrupted. Spider met Marino again when he, X and Massimo found her unconscious in Gaudile Laboratory, he shook her up. After revealing herself as the petty thief, X was quick to figure that she attempted to kidnap Cinnamon for the Force Metal Generator. But it failed when Dr. Psyche of the Rebellion Army also tries to get the Force Metal Generator to produce more fueling of the missiles. But X and his team rescued Cinnamon before he can get away with it. And for that, Marino was convinced by Cinnamon to join the fight against the Rebellion Army. As she said before that the past never mattered as she knew she has a heart. The reason why Cinnamon lets her kidnap her. Marino took this chance to set things right. After this, Spider asked if she remembers him, as she never looked at him since 200 years have passed since they first met. But she shrugged it off. Just as he thought when he told himself that she did forgot about him.

But when he suspected Redips of betrayal against the hunters, Spider snuck into his base, and found files about his plans to enhance his power to dominate the world. Redips found out about this through security and nearly killed him and used a copy shot to take the guise of him to make it look like him and Redips are one. Hurting his friends and comrades. Marino is shocked, and she couldn't help but resenting him for the betrayal.

They met again in the Blackhole Legion War when Spider was repaired and gain himself a team of fellow bounty hunters. And saved Axl when he was sent on the mission to stake on the Legion and got capture by the Wrathful 8, the eight leaders of the Blackhole Legion. Marino was hired by the Maverick Hunter Commander, Signas, to go undercover working for the Blackhole Legion to download the files for supra-force metal plans to fuel for the missiles to destroy humanity. Including every reploid who would resist the offer of joining. She is also assigned to capture the bounty hunters as they were wanted. She refused to believe that Spider is alive and thought he was just a new gen reploid with a copy shot. When they encounter again, Spider met his eyes on her once again. While he was presumed dead, he wouldn't stop thinking about her. But in Marino's case, she never hesitated to fight him as she still thought he was a traitor to the team. But when X and the rest of their friends came in and explained to her for what they learned about the cover-up Redips has exploited, Marino came into a realization and spared him from arrest among Neon, Reto, and Joe West (fellow bounty hunters).

After Axl defeated the leader of the Wrathful 8, Glacia. The team of seven became a higher ops team of Maverick Hunters; X, Zero, Axl, Spider, Steel Massimo, Marino, and Cinnamon. Marino still doesn't trust him, she still weary of him being the deceiver. Every time Spider tried to talk to her, she walks away like she never met him, ever. The thing Marino is hoping for is to never work alone with him, she gets along with Cinnamon well, especially Alia. Steel Massimo also display feelings for her, but remains in denial to keep up with his physical and mental training, still they work together when there dangerous roads ahead of them. Zero, always have the eyes burning on her because she was recognized as a thief, he partially trust her with undercover missions. Along with X, they kept an eye on her to be sure she doesn't steal anything. As for Pallete, she grew paranoid when she heard Signas hired a thief. Marino can sometimes tease Layer for being infatuated with Zero, but also gives advice about struggling these emotions.

For two years, she was getting used to being on the good side of things. One afternoon, she was taking a break from training. Marino relaxed sightseeing the orange-yellowish skies with streamed clouds in front of the sun. Then something hit her, feeling an attack was shot at her. But she used reflexes and caught the bullet in her hand. But to her surprise there was a card in her hand with a picture of her. And she knew that the card-player is behind this. "Ya like it? I just want to know if you can see this coming. And you did." Marino cut the card in half in retaliation.

"You know, I know you still hated me for what happened. But that wasn't me, it was.."

"I know, it was Redips framing you all to make us think you pulled off the whole Rebellion Army incident for him to pull the strings and wipe us all out."

"If you know about this, then why can't you trust me?" He asked.

"Don't you get it? Looking back, just looking at your face, I regretted for ever meeting you. And when Redips showed your face, right in front of us. I wanted to forget about you, until you showed up again. Only this time you brainwashed Axl. And almost turned him against X and Zero"

"Please you're lying, I would never brainwash him. I just saved him, and help him find the answers about Red Alert."

"In your mind. Maybe. But to me, you'll probably jump us all up later on."

"Just what happened to you anyway? Don't you remember when we first met?"

"In Gaudile's Lab, I know. I followed you guys to…"

"No. On the docks, in Giga City. I was hired to turn you in to the authorities cause you stole the Dragon Sapphire."

"Pretty much everyone was out to get me for this. Still, I never saw you around. Now I forgot how that sapphire was back into the museum."

"That night, the sapphire matches your eyes. Even much brighter than that gem. And heck, I let you go because I'm a gentleman."

"Oh really? I don't remember that." She frowned.

"Geez, you're so forgetful."

"Actually, I did remembered kicking Dynamo's butt. That was fun." Picturing herself fighting Dynamo who was also hired to capture the petty thief.

"You could've seen the look on his face when he cried in pain, like a baby!" She laughed. And he did also.

"Also, when you beat down Vile. You gave me a smooch mark on the cheek."

"Ha Ha..Um..Wait-wha? I gave you a mark?"

"What don't believe me? Hear me out."

"EW! That is just gross! No way I did that!"

"Come on, Sweet Snake. I saw it all and you know it!" Spider shout out when Marino ran back inside the headquarters. A night later, The hunters were called for another assignment. And as always, Axl would just joke around with new-gen hunters in 100 New Generation unit. "Why do we appointed him as the leader for that unit?" Zero grumbled. Cinnamon is taking notes on the way. She is now armed with a crossbow. Commander Signas is standing in the center. "Alright, all of you dismissed, for now Marino and Spider, stay there. This is an assignment for you." The Commander recommended. All sans Marino and Spider left the room. They stood before him as he explains the mission. "The reason why I only needed you two is because the mission is gonna be written classified. And only I can trust both of you to attend. For tonight, there will be toxins flowing all over China. You all know who Poisonous Toxica is, is that correct?" They all nodded. "As you can see, there were new brands of subtanks that were stolen from China, were it was originated since the creation of roids after X was found by Dr. Cain. It seems that she was planning on making the ammunition of these tanks to alter their personas and leading them to increase their circuits and then die in 5 hours. Then they'll wake up acting like rapid creatures you might've saw in the documentaries. Like they're not in their usual programming anymore." Alia explained.

"Wow. That is just low."

"We have already issued a warning through the media. As for you and Marino, you're not taking any E-tanks until the everything is resolved. We'll need a sample to be sent back here for Pallete to alter the tanks."

"Stealing is my kind of thing, who needs a partner anyway? I can pass security without getting caught." Marino stated proudly. "I don't need anyone."

"You two will be going together."

"What?! Me and Him?!"

"Didn't you hear me? This is a classified mission. Spider can also encrypt through panels online. Which means you cannot do this alone, Marino."

"You can't just pair me up with this traitor!"

"Traitor or not. You two are to work together, look after one another. Marino, you may still have the links with the Wrathful 8 as their full-time thief, but Spider here can provided you support in collecting the files. So for now, give each other a chance to trust each other. That's an order." They stood in silence, Spider wants nothing more than to work with her. But Marino is still disgusted that she have to work with a bounty hunter. She grew to hate him even more. Or so she thought she did.

Author's note: I thought this relationship between Marino and Spider can be more of a Rouge and Shadow relationship, only a bit of a romantic way. The scenes should start with denial. Next comes betrayal, and last is realization. Although at some point, I'll have to rewrite some chapters on a later date.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trick of his Cards

Marino and Spider are on a navy ship where a secret conference will be held for the smuggling of poisonous e-tanks. Before it can start, Marino has decided to do the talking since she already has an unwanted partner and thought about ditching him and lied about him deciding to quit the team. But then again, she'll be under suspicion if that happens. The Wrathful 8 had no idea about her partner, they'll be okay since they didn't suspect her of deceiving them either. "Okay, if we're gonna make this work. You'll let me do the talking, while you record everything through the card. Just hide it in your pocket. And whatever you do, don't mess this up. If you do, don't go crying to me when this is over." She warns him.

But he beamed and said, "I'm all eyes and ears whenever you need me." Couldn't help but smile looking at her face again.

"And no flirting." She sighed. "Okay, follow me. Toxica is already trusting me fully as it is. And if anyone asked, you're my partner or whatever." Marino pulled Spider by the right arm. As he thought it was only a couple's thing. But she's only navigating him to the front center of the ship. "Put these on." Marino kept going giving him sunshades for his face not to be recognizable. "It'll be useful for some time."

"Thanks." He puts them over his eyes. As they went through the aisle, Marino heads to keep her eye on the prize. And to their disgust, there are portraits of the Wrathful 8 members, Glacia, Blazer, Rocker, Poisonous Toxica, Iron Rhinoco, Riker, Lightning Speed, and Sky Glider. "Wow, just how self-centered can they get?" Spider remarked.

"Believe it or not. Sigma seemed to be playing favorites." Marino replied. "But just think how much it should've cost if I were to steal those and sell it." She fantasizes an event of how much she can sell those portraits should it ever happened. But then snaps back. Spider then noticed one of the reploids carrying an emerald. This gave him a thought about slipping it from his hands to give it to her. But that would have to wait. Then they entered the center, they noticed that it turned out to be a club. glowing tablecloths and curtains. A disco ball hanging on the ceiling. Much to their amazement. Plus a bar table for reploids who can only run on liquids. "Marino, how cool it is to see you again. Glace isn't here today, so I'm filling in for her. How are you?"

"Actually, pretty good. Stealing for business. I just couldn't help but feeling sorry for you all for failing to fuel the missiles. What about you?"

"Fine. I just don't care. I'm just glad that I'm taking a new position. And it's so cool, it's gonna blow your mind." She explained. Spider hid his recorder card behind his back to capture the moment through the conversation. "How would you like to come with me, the others are waiting for you." She puts her arm around Marino's shoulder and lead her to a private third floor. Spider followed to make sure nothing happened to his partner. On the third floor of the ship was the supply room. With a lightbulb lit on the ceiling. There were 7 other members of the Wrathful 8. Spider with the shades on keeps on with the info.

"Glace, you look great. As always."

"Those who lead, must gleam like the stars." Glacia remarked. She turned to Marino. "Marino, very delightful to see you again. And who is this associate of your?" She asked.

"I'm…"

"He doesn't want to be named today. We're just enjoying ourselves." She grabs his shoulder and dragged him out the door. "And he is waiting outside. I'll be right back." She whispered through his ear. "Just get everything recorded." And shuts the door. Marino turned back to the Wrathful 8. "So, anything you want me to steal tonight. Just name your price and I'll be on the way."

"Funny. I never took any thieves for such pleasure for a compromise. Very well then, perhaps I'll fill you on my yet-to-be successful plan." Glacia then snaps her fingers, commanding Riker to hand her a canister filled with e-tank substance. Showing it off. "Is that…?" Marino paused, eying at the nitrogen liquid used for e-tanks. "Indeed, this is what it used to be. Blazer brother?!" Blazer, the flame elemental reploid, hands his sister an injection machine. And vaccinated the canister with a blood-rapid substance into the tank. "And now, it's poison. Very beautiful if you ask me. These e-tanks will alter a reploids vein systems once it was inserted. And when it does, they'll be feeling the urge to fight, and it can strengthen their weapons and abilities. However, it can cause them to be mindless, and lose control of themselves. Once it happens, a reploid might be shut down for few minutes, all will be rebooted. But at a cost of their personalities, they'll be vicious enough to terrorize every human being on the planet. Enough for the humans to declare war on the Maverick Hunters should it work on any of them."

"Sounds interesting, tell me more." Marino requested.

"The hunters might be our adversary since that prototype got in the way to destroy the Earth. I believe they'll do it again. But if we can get one of the hunters to take a sip out of these canisters, they'll be taking the pleasure in a killing spree. The humans will be enraged and turn against the hunters. They'll lose the public's trust badly to shut down the organization." Glacia explained.

"Is that so?"

"Very sketchy, indeed. Here's the plan, you're a very masterful thief. You have no record of getting caught for the past 200 years. And broken the record of it. To which caught my interest of bringing you into my team in the first place. Here's the plan, I'll sent Glider to fly you to Thailand, there was a series of close shipping of e-tanks. It should be located in a factory in Surat Thani. Get us about 70 canisters. And in exchange, we'll be giving you great amount of values." Glacia pulls the curtains revealing jewels that catches Marino's eyes. "All from Peru. 78,000,000 zenny."

"Deal." Marino shook Glacia's hand and took off on the docks. Waiting for a hangar ship to appear. Spider stepped next to Marino to see how she is. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Why should I answer." She responded coldly."

"Is that how you replied to a gentleman?" He asked.

"Does it really matter? I'm only doing this to get you off my back. I'm tired of…" Marino was caught off guard when Spider gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"W-what the…?! Did you just…?!" She then punched him to a nearby door. But he recovered fast and walked back to her. "Never. Do that. Again." She panted, disgusted. Blushing at the hands of a peck, heated by the card-player. Spider then took her hand and gave her an emerald he stole from another reploid. "Where did you get this?" She asked, like a gem in her hands matters.

"Does it matter, as long as you have it now?" He asked, smirking. Marino then changed the subject.

"Did you get the recording?" She asked back.

"Got what we needed. It'll be sent back to Signas. Hopefully, if things don't go as planned, you'll be the first one to run. I'll be the one taking the hit for you." He proclaimed. While Marino stood in silence as the jet landed for them to enter.

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter came late after Valentine's Day, Like I said, things just got busier. Yes I did plan to post it that day, but I needed time to think through for some more ideas. Anyone with opinions can comment down on the reviews to write down some ideas if anyone else likes. Happy late Valentine's Day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A Mission Gone Wrong

Spider's POV in Neo-Journal

200 years have passed since I've began bounty hunting. It's safe to say that my career just took a turn for the better. Back in Giga City, I have no meaning of my creation, what's-so-ever. So I got paid for every criminal and maverick I can find and turn them in. Things got better when my partner Aile joins in. He's the kind of guy who wanted to share his bounty. Don't get me wrong, he's a great friend. We took half of payments on the way out. But one day, we were sent to Italy on a search for a maverick named, Hurricane Hawk. Wanted for causing thunder storms in homes that were already destroyed. While the people continued to rebuild their area, Aile and I found him, all went down when Aile got caught in a flooding. It was already too late, he was already washed away. I wasted no time to defeat Hawk, as many people might die in another storm he was going to create. The money didn't seem to matter. Cause my partner…my only friend…was gone. His body was nowhere to be found.

Everything changed, when I once again work alone. I received a call from the Giga City Police. A thief robbing the museum, stealing the Dragon Sapphire. There was a reward for 70,000 zenny for either the criminal or the return of the sapphire. I took the chance to get to the reploid firsthand. But what I didn't expect to hunt, is the most beautiful woman who not only stolen the gem, but she also stole my heart. Her name is Marino, the master thief. Although she's not crazy about me, I love her guts than any other women could have. If it weren't for her, then I wouldn't be here today.

When I met X in the war against the Rebellion army, I found out Aile was still alive and joined the Resistance. I was relieved at first, but after hearing that he sacrificed himself to save the leader of the Resistance, I was devastated. But he and X taught me that it isn't too late to change my life. I joined X to honor Aile, he would've wanted this. X and I became pals. I considered him to be my boss, but too much of a softie. Still he's is a leader for reason. He's right about one thing, money can't buy a life. Axl and I would take target practices, funny kid. The more I learned about his dark history, the more I felt bad for the kid. Turns out he was in the same place as I was before. Steel Massimo is a legendary reploid who resisted against evil, but his predecessor was found dead in the POW camp. But to me, it didn't matter. He would advise us teammates about what justice is all about, we would all listen to his metaphors. But all has a meaning. Cinnamon is a strategist to the team, she never hesitates to help others. But we have to keep a close eye on her. Even if she's prepared herself, there's no telling of the danger she'll put herself in. Layer and I happened to know each other before, we worked together before, but not long. Then Marino, the thief-turned-agent for the HQ. Like I said, she never remembered me. After Redips pulled off a trick of his sleeve when I tried to expose him for deceiving us, she hates me as if the real me would do it. But deep down, I don't blame her.

Now that we're working together to prevent the intoxication of the sub-tanks in Thailand. The last thing I wanted is to keep her from being harmed. The Wrathful 8 are dangerous, if they ever find out about her true alignment, we're done for. But that's not gonna happen. Marino risked herself to save me, but I'm returning a favor. What I love about her is that she's smart, bold, and incredible. And I want to be part of her life if she can trust me first. Marino, if you're reading this. If anything happens to me, just wanted to say that, you're all I could think about. I'll throw my life away for you if I can.

End of POV

Spider finished writing his journal in a jet, flying to Thailand in the night. Noticing Marino is resting. "Sweet dreams, Beautiful." Sitting on the seat in front of her. Watching her all night, not a single shut between his eyes. He then turned to the window, to get himself to sleep.

The following morning, they landed in Surat Thani at 6:00 AM. Marino looked around. The peaks and the waters caught their attention. Huts are also spotted when human citizens are fishing. Some for dinner, others for marketing. "This place, it's beautiful." Sighed Marino. Spider agreed, "Yes, it is. I couldn't imagine with anything less technological." This got him to think about holding her hand. He leaned his hand closer to hers. However, she moved hers away before he can touch her. He didn't say a word about it. He knew it would make the mission worse if he makes the wrong move.

"Should we get moving?" Marino asked, their faces turned red once again.

"Y-yeah, come on?" Spider goes along.

They arrived at the market where they are supposed to be meeting with a wanted salesman reploid. "You know, that guy we're dealing with is worth 90,000 zenny if we could just turn him in." Spider said. "Now is not the time for bounty hunting, Spider. The thing is, we're here to provide support of the team. And since we're now part of the Higher-ops unit, I'll be bettering myself."

"You mean, "we'll be bettering ourselves."" Spider corrected her.

"Says the traitor who nearly killed us all."

"For the last time, it was Redips."

"Same difference."

"Look you wanna know why I became a bounty hunter in the first place?"

"Why? To capture criminals for the money?"

"It's not that. When I met you and the others, I have a different goal now."

"And what goal is that?"

"Preventing myself from getting on the wrong path, like I had before. Right now, there were limited supplies of subtanks. We only have 20 days before the Wrathful 8 contaminate the whole world. It's like Signas said, we cannot take any E-tanks unless we reverse the effects of the toxins."

"I don't like you, but you're right. We can't let them make their night shift. We'll need to go to Cheow Lan Lake, that's where the shipping will be drifting. If we can just get a couple of samples to reverse the intoxication. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get some tanks that weren't toxified yet, from black markets."

"I doubt it. That's for sure. We needed to be careful on that. They could give us fake ones."

"Now you started to sound like Cinnamon."

"What's wrong with looking out for a partner?"

"Nothing, except, that's never coming out of you."

"Hey, we're both new at this."

"Point taken, let's just get this over with. The ship will leave at 1 AM."

"Do you know which way?"

"Course I do, I've been traveling this land for 9 years." Marino leads him by hand, unexpectedly. Spider secretly pumped his fist while she's looking forward.

That night, Spider and Marino are hiding behind the trees. Marino wore her visors to zoom in the views of the docks where the ship is holding compartments of subtank canisters. Two reploids working on the ship, once the containers were loaded, they took out their holographic screens and watched motorcycle stunt videos. Cheering on loudly. Spider is on a lookout for any mavericks coming. "Okay Marino, what's the plan?"

"We'll need to keep cover as their fellow crewmen here. One of Glacia's henchmen will be arriving on the boat to collect the tanks. When they let us in, we'll slip our hands onto those tanks and then we lower them down to them. When I give the word, we call for a ride."

"Better said then done. Let's do this."

They walked hand-in-hand, pretending to be a couple. They approached the ship as they show off their fake IDs. "Alright, you both may pass." One of the crewmen said. They walk on the ramp to the cargo ship. "Hey Liao, did that woman here looked familiar to you?" One reploid asked.

"Um? Come to think of it. I might've saw her before. What about the other one, Ling?"

"No, never saw him on the news. Maybe an associate. Remind me to have the boss to look her up. Cause something isn't right."

"On it."

As the sun rises from the horizon of the ocean. Marino and Spider lowered the tanks to the Blackhole Legions' members on a lifeboat. As according to plan. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Lower them down." He pulled the lever of the cables. Slowly down to the boat. Reaching for their hands. Once it's done, came to the relief, but only for seconds. "Okay, now let's get out of here…!" Before Spider could finish, spotlights are shining upon them. The alarms blared. "You've got to be kidding me!" Marino yelled.

"This is the police! You two are under arrest!"

"Guess this wouldn't be so bad, better than to stick around!" Spider took this as a way for Marino and himself to get out of working for the Blackhole Legion, even if this was just an undercover mission.

"This better be."

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" A voice sang, much to Marino's annoyance.

"Oh no. Don't tell me!" Marino snarled.

"No. It can't be!" Spider finished. They turned to find Dynamo standing on the rails of the 3rd floor of the ship. He is now fighting for unfinished business.

"It's been 200 years and you guys are still running." He taunted.

"Okay, what do you want this time, you Creep!"

"Just wanting to put you out for good, Marino. I see you're taking interest in working for the legion. Since I'm in here, I'm getting this close to capturing you."

"Blindsided as always. Well you aren't getting anything while I'm around." Spider retorted.

"How disgraceful, Spider. As bounty hunters, we're supposed to catch the prey. Not letting them be. Or better yet, kill the prey. And yet, you betray your position as one when you let your bounty on the loose."

"Hey! Watch it! That's my woman you're talking about!" Spider countered.

"We're not even there!" Marino tensed.

"Your woman?" Dynamo questioned.

"How about round two then?!" Spider said taking out his cards.

"Screw this! We're outta here! Spider, destroy the canisters!" Marino ordered.

"But what about…!"

"Now!" Without arguing, Spider turned his cards to the canisters, and exploding them along with two reploids who survived but left drifting at seas. Distracting Dynamo, with his eyes covered, while they escaped with a lifeboat nearby. Spider took the wheel, Marino sat down. Leaving the ship in flames.

"What should we do now?!" Spider asked.

"Now, we run!" She replied. Energy balls were lasted, Dynamo managed to obtain another lifeboat. "Dang it." Marino spotted a nearby blaster and grabs it. "Drive faster, we'll need to shake him off!" Blasting him two times, but he dodged them on the right. He blasted another shot and Marino ducked down. Spider looked back to keep watch. "Eyes forward! I'll hold him off!" Her communicator rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Marino, what's happening? For all I know, you're both live on Thailand!" The voice belonged to X.

"Sorry X, we'll have to cut off for a while."

"What are you…?" Marino cuts off contact. For a way to escape suspicion.

"Hey, look we're on TV!" Spider pointed to the camera on a helicopter and waved to it.

"Eyes on the water!"

"Okay, okay! No need to get angsty around here." Spider drifts around the pillars as Dynamo took another turn. "Nice move." A couple happened to be right in front of them when a man is about to share his can of soda with his girlfriend. "Want some?" He asked. "Aw, Wan!" She awed. Spider saw this coming, "Get out of the way!" He yelled. Waving his hand to have to safely jump out. Since they're on a boat, and only have ores to move back to shore. Instead they jumped off the boat as the team sped forward. The couple resurfaced as they are saddened with being left on the water. "Hey! Who's gonna take us back to shore?!" He yelled.

Dynamo passed by, but he didn't notice the couple as he's focused on the undercover pair. "Argh! Can't shake him!" Said Spider. "Wait a minute! I have an idea! Hey Dynamo, I'll bet you'll keep missing your best shot!" He taunted looking back at him.

"We'll see about that!" He took out a bazooka with Marino shocked that he would let themselves be killed.

"What are you doing?! Are you trying to get us killed?!" She exclaimed.

"Actually I got a better idea, Sweetheart! Come on!" And with that, Dynamo fired a missile and destroyed the lifeboat into pieces. Spider leapt and tackles Marino. Diving into the water. They survived, however, Dynamo searched for any remains. But found none. With no remains, means they could be alive. "It's me, they're gone. Their bodies aren't found. I'll be right there to collect the reward." Dynamo called his client. "No signatures are showing up in my scanners. It's done." He left without looking any further. Marino and Spider swam back to shore. Wet, but alive. She squeezed her hair with drops of water dripping. Spider took off his hat to pour the water out, and puts it back on. "Well, now what? They'll be looking for us."

"We'll be hidden, for a while."

Author's note: I had a review for Young Justice Unbound, I understand if my writing is bad. But don't get me wrong, it's gonna take time to research the series. I haven't seen the DC series for a while since I was young, but I still love the show since Teen Titans 2003 got cancelled. In fact, I mostly watch movies and video games now. But maybe if there's any advice you wanted to give me, go ahead and review below, it didn't mattered to me of how harsh it can be. This series belongs to Capcom. Again, I don't own the series and characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

On the Run

2 days after going into hiding. Marino and Spider were presumed dead at the hands of Dynamo. Signas has now put him on the top ten most wanted list for their deaths. But in reality, they broke their communicators to avoid being tracked. Cinnamon tried to find any signs of life. But no luck ever blinked. "Commander, nothing had come through. Marino and Spider gave us a call saying that the have to break contact for a while. Last they were seen in Surat Thai on September 5, 10:47 PM. And Dynamo is the last individual to have spotted them."

"There's no doubt that there might be a reason for this. Dead or alive, there has to be a sign. Still with Dynamo at large, this mission got twisted than we imagined. This got me thinking, what if any of the Legion's members found out about the two and sold them out?" Signas theorized.

"I'm getting worried. According to Dynamo's previous contract records, it looks like he had some bad history with Marino." Cinnamon showed fellow members the documents of contracts the rogue bounty hunter had been hired for; to capture or kill Marino in exchange for payment. "For the past 200 years, all just repeats of "predator vs prey." And more for complaints for failure. Marino was far too quick to be arrested. By the looks of things, Dynamo isn't giving up that easily." She reported. Worried about that her closest friend would be done for.

"Should've know that he would be involve. Not sure that if there's a chance that those two will survive. With the subtanks being recalled. There's no way that any of us would last for 18 days left before shutdown." Zero confirmed.

"What do you all think we should do?" Axl asked.

"Master, perhaps we should raid on the Blackhole Legion to get the answers." Said Rex.

"No, going after them would be a risk. The least we can do now is to collect every last intoxicated canister we can find. We'll be patrolling the city for a while til Marino and Spider come back." Objected Massimo.

"Oh please, the last thing we wanted is them changing sides and then backstab us all!" Pallete complained. "For the record, I do not work for thieves."

"Pallete!" Alia snapped.

"What?! It's not like I trust them. Considered the fact that they all have criminal histories. I don't see why the commander would bother recruiting them anyway."

"Because it's a good opportunity for us to infiltrate through access points. If there's any chance they could get us any information. Then how else can they get it?"

"Luckily we have a canister to use for a purification. They'll be buying us time before the release of toxic tanks. For now, the hunt is on." X finished.

In Beijing, China. Marino and Spider remained hidden from plain sight. Spider looked in amazement through the city. Around Asia, it's famous for advanced technology, like Choi Industries. The company where reploids are also developed in melee purposes. Most with beam blades, including subtanks. "We'll be here for a while. The news hasn't spread a word yet. But there will be more bounty hunters who'll take notice." Marino said.

"Smart thinking. So you used to live here?" Spider asked.

"Yes. I did. How did you know?"

"First off, all your designs of a kunoichi are remarkable. Second, most roids in China are designed to take close combat."

"I haven't been here in a long time. Come on, I know just the place." Marino led Spider to an abandoned apartment. With a bag of purified canisters they can use for the next 18 days. No one can suspect anyone in the apartment for obliviousness. She looked over the curtains for any enemies around. Spider took out pentagonal devices each, and gives one to Marino. "Here. We might need them." Marino took it and activated the cloaking device. She transformed into a humanified version of herself with a red topping, pink bandana and jeans. Spider looked at her like she's unrecognizable. Marino on the other hand is flustered. "Stop staring and change, okay?" She demanded.

"Okay, fine. Yeesh." Spider changed forms as well. Making his hair short, wearing a leather jacket. Marino holds back on her heatwave. "So what do you think?" Spider asked.

"It's fine. There's nothing to ask for." She replied. "Thanks to anonymous tips, the source of those toxins might be taken place here. Starting today, we'll keep searching for it, when we do, we'll destroy it." Marino suggested.

"Hold on, Marino. I think we should take this slow. After all we just got here from Thailand and don't you feel a little thirsty?" Spider asked.

"We're reploids, Spider. We don't get dehydrated." Marino crossed her arms in annoyance.

"True, but we run on liquid, remember? Come on, a little break wouldn't hurt." He took out a soda and shakes it in front of her. Marino rolled her eyes, but she looked back at another can in his hands, hardly resisting. Sugary, sour and energizing. She then gives up. "Ugh! Fine, I guess it should be just for a few minutes." She takes the soda off his hands. Later in the afternoon, the two are on the hunt for more sources for the toxins. Spider cannot seem to focus because again, his infatuation has gone further. Not taking his eyes off of her. When she turns to him, he might look away and whistle in awkwardness. "You know, I think you look a lot cuter in your armor than your human disguise." Spider remarked.

"Can you stop messing around? We have to keep looking for more resources." Marino rebuffed. "I have a feeling that the Wrathful 8 is going to be steamed up if they find out that we destroyed the canisters."

"Well that's what we get for taking this job. And no payment." Spider teased.

"Says you. But I know a guy who knows what kind of toxin this is." Marino pulled out an intoxicated canister from the bag. "Wait, I thought we destroyed all of them." Said Spider.

"Not all of them. I took one to say the least. Let's just go." They arrived at the Chinese buffet. Where its sushi is popular. Spider is confused, why would they need to go to the restaurant? As he knew that they cannot consumed any solids. Marino whispered to a receptionist in Chinese translation for a password. Something that he didn't understand. They then went into a private room where they went to see a reploid whom they called the "Fortunate." A female reploid with white hair and wore a blue floral yukata, granted Marino access to a room behind the curtain. But Spider is told to wait until she comes out. When they came out, Marino and Spider exited the restaurant. "So, anything?" He asked.

"There is a tip. The Fortunate did say that the toxins came from Wuhan. A chemical factory is reused since it was repurchased since it's abandonment. They call it, "Venom Toxin." It was an ancient substance used to create rabies. It was once used on humans or animals for upgrades of strength, agility, intelligence and instincts for experiments, but it failed as death became the result."

"But with reploids, it's almost as complete. I already contacted Neon to that we're here and she said she'll be giving us a ride whenever we needed right before we cut the communications." Spider told her. He chopper noises and they looked up to see a helicopter whirling above the roof of a hotel. "And that's her right now!"

"You mean one of your buddies in Titanium City?"

"Yep. We'll get to Wuhan a little faster."

"For once, you're a genius." Marino admitted. Making Spider smile.

"Marino. You're making me blush." He chuckled.

They walked upstairs that's about 78 floors. Neon is a fellow bounty hunter who aided Spider on taking down the Blackhole Legion's plan to use missiles to destroy the world. And succeeded after teaming up with the Maverick Hunters. She has the name because her armor is designed in darker spaces. "Hey Spider! !Que pasa!" She greeted from the cockpit of the chopper. She has some flirtation when it comes to Spider. When they met in Mexico, Spider aided her on a purpose to freedom from a gang she was indebted by after she borrowed them for a purchase of weapons for her liking, and was forced to work for them. So Spider did her a favor by helping her hunt for most wanted felons. And managed to pay the debt. But tipped off the authorities for their arrested when subduing them into defeat. After Neon's goals are accomplished, Spider offered to join him in a group of bounty hunters, the Shade Hunters. Upon arrival in America, she grew close to him. On top of that, she began to attempt to persuade him into a relationship. But he rebuffed, to her understanding. "You look different as usual. I heard you're playing dead." Said Neon.

"I know. We're just laying low for a while until we find the toxins and eliminate it. By the way, how's the others?" He asked.

"They're doing great, we just miss you, Boss." Even if the Shade Hunters had broken up in the aftermath of Battle of Titanium. They still respected Spider as their leader. In some cases, they all kept in touch for some time. "Como yo le dije. Cuando me necesitas. Estoy aqui, hermoso." She winked at him. To Marino's confusion.

"What does she mean?"

"What you can't understand her? She'll just be there when we needed her." They climbed into the back cockpit as the chopper levitates setting course to Wuhan. Marino checked her monitors for any updates on the news. And to her surprise, she and Spider are still suspected to be alive. They are now being offered for 100,000,000 zenny for their capture, dead or alive. "This isn't good. No one is going to believe that we're long gone." Marino sighed. Spider saw a stressed thief. He has no regrets to having to doing her a favor in the name of admiration. He also wanted to forget his painful past and focus in the present. Placing his hand on above hers, Marino lifts her head to face him. "Hey, let's not look at that. It's not good for you. If it makes you feel any better, I'll bet there might be values in Wuhan when we're done with this mission." He assured her. Marino didn't feel the need for comfort, but gripped back his hand as her body felt this. "Yes, I think so too." They held hands like it was their last. Or was it? In his case, Spider hopes that he'll get through the drama. So does Marino. When they arrive to Wuhan, they left the air bay and Neon said this. "We're here. You know, just looking a you two, you guys look so cute together." Once again, they gotten red. "No way, we're just partners!" Marino snapped.

"Y-yeah, we're not anything like that!"

"Okay, but you're not going to ignore each other forever!" She snickered. And remained in the chopper until they return from the chemical plant. They turned away to proceed with the mission. They just have to keep looking away from one another to prevent any more distractions. "Just so you know, I have my practices to avoid any persuasion. In any case, men like you." Marino remarked.

"Are you seriously going to deny yourself? Why can't you trust me for once since we're stuck together?"

"Because, a man I loved once, betrayed me. We steal together, he sold me out. And for that, I was nearly arrested. Never again am I going to trust anybody. Even if I'm part of the team now, that still doesn't count. Forget it, let's get this over with." It made it all clear to him for why she brushed him off as a traitor. He wanted to console her again, but he knew she needed some time. He didn't say a word on their way. She'll always be in denial for as long as she's still on Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Trust

They keep walking, and walking. They didn't say a word. Neither of them had anything filled in their mind since Marino broke her silence of being betrayed. Spider felt like he was the person who turned her back on her when he thought back at the time when he was replaced. It's not just Marino he never intended to hurt, but also his friends. Another memory flashed in his head about Aile being dragged by the flooding caused by Hurricane Hawk in Venice. Marino has trust issues when it involves male reploids. Whether you're a man or a woman, both are capable of manipulation to leave those close to them to rot. Marino has her practices of not trusting others. She even planned to leave her unintended partner behind should things go haywire in order to finish things up. They went ahead to pretend that none of their conversations ever happened. This espionage mission has gotten dark, for them. They remained hidden as their faces are exposed throughout the media.

The petty thief and the rough bounty hunter headed to the bullet train in terminal Blue C5, they sat in silence to not cause a scene. But this event has other plans. More reploids are hidden and catches them in plain sight. One threw a knife star at Spider, but he dodged it. While Marino ducked down as it strikes at the wall. "Everybody, to the other cart! The other cart now!" The citizens are terrified by the attack, they're forced to flee into another cart. Spider looked through the window and noticed a vulture-like reploid was about to fly straight at them. "Look out!" He pushed Marino to the floor and was snatched by the reploid. "Spider!" She was pinned to the floor by another reploid with grey samurai features and darker hair. She kicked him off harder, than before. She stood back about 8 feet away, she then powered up her energy, "Kikoken!" But the Samurai reploid deflect it with his steel-made blade. "Nice try, Thief! Thought you can get away again?!" He taunted. He then cut the line attached to the cart they are in and snapped it from the people inside another for safety.

Meanwhile, Spider was being gripped by the talons of the reploid. "Hey, hands off! Would you?!" He pulled out a card and holds it when it bleeps light. Until a flash bombed into his face. Causing the reploid to let go of him. Spider fell on his right side of his shoulder and tumbled uncontrollably. Until he used another one to pierce into the top of the train. "Why don't you just hand over that woman, and we'll consider letting you off easy?" He urged. That's when Spider realizes that every bounty hunter is Marino's enemies. "Not a chance, I don't have time for this, Volcrane!" He refused. He then summoned his S-Rifle, sending in electric shocks while still hanging on. "You're a bounty hunter, you're supposed to take down the prize!"

"I'm not in for paychecks anymore! And if you're gonna stand in my way, you'll be done for!" He countered. Volcrane dived in front of him to knock him down. But he rolled over and falls off the rooftop. Only to grab onto the side cable. Watching Marino fending off the samurai reploid on her own. Spider have to keep firing to while holding on. Marino saw him from inside and smashed the window and hastily pulls him in. "Grab on!" Then the main engine zoomed into a tunnel as bright lights are still shone. Clanging of blades are heard from inside the cart. But it was too dark to see who're they fighting. Volcrane must've flew passed the tunnel from the outside Before he can tackle at the two. "Such dishonor in your stench. When you let the enemy get away." The samurai gestured at Spider. Spider climbed outside on the rooftop to hold off Volcrane. He threw feather blades at her until Spider fights back his Ace-bomb cards. He kept dodging his diving attacks. Until somebody shot him with a net. He zoomed in her visors to see Neon standing above a building with her sniper-rifle. The cause of it was her. Volcrane remained dangling into a lamppost. She waved at her for good luck. Marino begin to notice the samurai's eyes turning red as death. Snarling like a badger. Which is to her disgust, "Well you're acting strangely! Is there some error for you to restart?!" She then leaped behind before a hit blow her off. Behind him, there was a venom canister on his back. "You didn't…"

It made it clear to her that he was inserted with the toxic tank. And so does Volcrane who was still trapped in a net. She chopped the Samurai's blade in half. But that didn't stop him from fighting back. He pulled out another canister, but this time, it has a countdown for a bomb. It means she'll be affected less than 5 minutes. He grew fangs on the carnivores. "I'll take that as a yes." Marino remains at focus when the samurai charged at her and she kick him back 19 ft. apart. Marino gives him a finishing touch by freezing him with and ice knife star. Spider just came back. "Hey you okay? You never guess what actually happened. Thankfully Neon gave us backup before we get jailed for this." Spider briefly closed his eyes about something amusing on the roof. However, when he opened them again Marino is nowhere to be found. "M-Marino? Hey, where'd you go?!" He turned behind him to see Marino in another cart. He ran to the door to catch up with her. When he got there, the door was locked as it was jammed by broken panels. "You're kidding me right? Marino, open this door right now!" He keeps banging the door, until another layer of security is covering the emergency exits and windows, locking both him and the samurai. "Sorry Spider, but it's every woman for themselves!" She teased. And jumped off the rails. "Buh-bye!"

"Man, she's good." He sighed. He lifted his head up and looked at the samurai. Who is still frozen by the star blade. "Now, what should I do with you?" Later, he interrogated him using brute force. "Ah!" The samurai winced, as he punched him more than once. "Okay, I'm gonna have to ask you one more time. Where is the source of the venom?"

"I'll never talk. I knew none of that."

"Then how do you explain this canister that caused you to go berserk in the first place?" He smirked, shaming him for taking such evil material. It is all clear that the samurai has regained his conscious after the canister was ejected from his spine inserter. Neither did he give any sign of emotion. "Okay, I guess if you cannot talk, I guess I'm going to have to leave you when the police arrive." Using that as a motive to get him to talk, he took two steps forward in the exit that was blown apart by Neon. "You know, we need to get out of here before the Chinese Police put us in handcuffs." She warned. "And there's no need for him to talk now. I have Marino's location. And by the looks of things, she must've beaten you to it." She informed. To which he trusts her for. And before they left, the samurai said one thing to the now fugitive of the law. "You know the rules of the mercenary, and you broke it. Never trust a criminal. That woman will get what's coming to her. And I suggest you put her behind bars. Where she belongs." Spider kept his cool, to not let the words about his partner get into his head. Tipping his hat over his eyes.

"How about not? I'd rather be in prison than to put her on the line?"

"Then you'll have to run. Cause there's more of us." His eyes then shut down, automatically.

"What just happened?" Neon asked. "He was fine a moment ago."

"I don't know, we don't just shut down like this. Do we?"

"It has something to do with this…thing." Both looked at the canister.

"Take care of yourself, Neon."

"Where will you be going?"

"I have some unfinished business. And I'm not talking about the payment."

"I can say the same thing to you. Be careful." Neon replied. Wanting to go with him to not let him take any risk. She was about to insist on accompanying him to finish whatever he started. But it's not her job to defend him. But rather to appreciate what he had done for her. And is aware that he'll do the same for someone else. Spider isn't the only one with infatuation. As long as he's alive, she's happy to see his face. "Buena suerte, jefe." She whispered to herself as Neon watched him walking away in the sunset. Like the mysterious man in the movies.

That night in the Wuhan cinema, Marino is watching from above. The theater is closed at 9PM due to unknown circumstances. Turns out there was an auction, more than 70 reploids are attending. In other words, mavericks. She is glad to have left her supposed partner behind to complete the mission. She was watching from the ceiling, through the skylight. There was a year supply of canisters. And there's something else, a mechanical sprayer. Enough to spray any steam-like substances. She took pictures in case she didn't make it. "Gotcha. I'll have to submit this, just in case." 22 minutes before a showcase starts, Marino slithered inside the vents like the serpent in the shadows and kicked the cover that led to the sanctioned room that holds the canisters. "Do you think really think you can ditch me that easily?" She heard the smooth voice that was recognizable. But to her annoyance. "Ugh! Not you again." She moaned. She didn't turn around to look at him. Not when she's going solo.

"Look, just because you left me behind, doesn't mean it's gonna stop me."

"To what end? I'll fail if you ever catch up with me." Marino was about to run off, Spider sped up and caught her arm. "Not today you won't." He told her. Marino tries to pull herself away, but it's useless. So she uses her own strength to fight back. But he prairied every move she has made. But remained stealthy as the noise can attract the guards. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Marino demanded. Swiping her daggers at him in hopes for him to back away.

"Because, you cannot do this alone. In case you forgotten, we're both being hunted down." Spider reminded her. "Just! Let! Me! Help! You!"

"Not a chance! Unless you wanna dance! And by that, you get the last part." Marino threatened with a blade drawn to his neck and attempted to make a run. She tripped and nearly fell. Until Spider catches her in his arms. "Listen to me, these canisters are fake."

"Wait how did you…" Before Marino can finish. Spider finished the answer.

"They're empty. But with the machine used to spread the toxics out, we can just give it to the Wrathful 8 and get out of here."

"You're joking." Marino blinked sarcastically.

"I'm not. Trust me, I checked them out earlier before you got here. And it looks like…" Suddenly, curtains are pulled from each side the stage. "Well, well…I never expected that you fell for it. But you two are very gullible to think we're giving out the tanks." They froze as all the reploids took out their weapons to strike at the duo. "The least we'll do now is to thank you for giving us the leverage of our reward. Finish them off." The lead reploid snapped his fingers in his command. Marino takes on 8 mavericks in total. Using up the energy she holds for combat. One reploid uses his ride armor to blast them into pieces. But Marino absorb the blast and throws it back as her own. "Kikoken!" She shouted. Because of it, the right arm and the left led is starting to wobble. "And that's how it's done."

"Nice shot! Let me show you how I can take out a couple of cronies!" Spider threw out his heart 6 cards at 17 of the mavericks. All that sticks with either on their faces or their backs. "Hey, what's happening?! I can't see a thing!"

"What did he just do to us?!" Spider used his rifle. Locking on multiple targets, and then blowing them up with one shot that splits into many. "I'll have to thank Douglas for that later." But then, Spider turns around to see Marino still fighting. He froze at her sight, seeing her fierce patterns. As it made her more glamorous than a rose. Everything is mute, but he ignored a force being thrown at him. It came from another reploid, the size of Steel Massimo with samurai bronze armory. "What am I ever going to do with you?" Marino sighed when she saw this. Putting another star blade into his forehead, electrocuting him to put him out. Her attention then went for the crime boss, whose name is Euh-Ching. He is on the rooftop waiting for a chopper to give him a lift. Until he was stopped by a star blade. "Going somewhere?" She teased. Later Spider woke up to see Euh-Ching being pinned down by a heavier sandbag above him. Marino is watching over him to make sure he doesn't escape. "I got some things he wanted to get out of his chest. Turns out that the Wrathful 8 knew all along that we're going to foil their grand design to venomize reploids, including us. Another shipment is heading to Italy, we can still make it. That's where the real auction will be held."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. We better leave, before more of them are show up." Spider got up, but fell back. Marino checked up on him. "You're hurt." She said it calmly. "Are you kidding me? I've been worse."

"After I try to leave you behind. You actually came here for me. Just why? You're a bounty hunter, and I'm a thief."

"See. I told you, I'm not the kind of guy who'll leave you behind." Spider looked at her eyes again. And see that they still sparkled like sapphires. "Wow, your eyes are still brighter than any kind of jewelry you can steal. And when I see you fight, you're the kind of woman I ever laid eyes on since the past 200 years. And I was hoping to meet you again, no matter if you don't remember. And if you trust me, I promise you'll never be betrayed again." Spider leaned closed to Marino's face and closed his eyes like nothing disastrous ever happened. And locked lips with hers in a kiss. And wrapped his arms around her. And Marino didn't hold back, as she kissed bac, putting her palm on his left cheek. It was a night they never wanted to forget. Either out of guilt or pure passion.

Author's note: Due to the outbreak of COVID-19, I was kinda busy trying to cope with self-isolation. I still have friends to communicate with through my cell phone since the outbreak started. All of us have to remain positive and think of our loved ones. Let us hope that things will get better in the future, even if anything didn't go as planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Night we Meet Again

Obtaining the location of the auction in Italy, Spider and Marino is on another ship and heading to Rome. They remained on the rooftop for two days to not be detected by security. They smiled to each other like nothing ever happened. Their assignment is far from over. They still haven't spoken about the night they realized something new. But the decided not to speak about this until the mission is over. After brawling with more bounty hunters in the fake in China, none of that matter to them because they had fun. "Last night was a blast, you know all the touring around. And explosives. Just wow."

"Tell me about it. We just escaped, with no value. But for some reason, I'm okay with it."

"There you go. It's just too underrated get what we wanted."

"How weren't you mad at me for locking you up in the bullet train the other day?"

"I just thought to myself, just like old times. I just wanted to look back at the time we first met. Anything coming back to you yet?" Spider asked.

"Mmh? No. Nothing. Wish I had. Still, in the fight, it's like everything is coming back. But no flashback."

"Have you seen the movie, "Disonore tra i cacciatori?"" Spider asked.

"No. Tell me what this title means?"

"It's an Italian translation for "Dishonor Among Hunters." You see, it's about a bounty hunter who's about to get what needs to be done. Until something, or rather someone caught his eyes. And would risk anything to be with her."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Precisely, but it's his way to have their minds made up." Spider tensed as Marino leaned her back on his left shoulder. But he let it off because it's much to their comfort. "Funny, that's coming from a certain bounty hunter I know." She chuckled.

"When I saw that film, it reminded me about you."

"Sounds sweet. Maybe we can watch it some other time." Marino began to sense something lurking around the ship. She takes a quick look at the bottom. But nothing was found. Spider assured her, "Hey, no need to worry. Someone might show up later. For now, we'll just enjoy the rest of the trip til' we get to Venice." He wrapped around her shoulder and she does the same. "Maybe you're right. You know, for a guy who lets me off the hook. You're too smooth to be a mercenary."

"I don't know, maybe because you're too impressive to be arrested." He then noticed a reploid carrying a plate of two soda cans. And it is cherry flavored. He then parted from Marino and looked her in the eye. "Watch this." He said. He grabbed a cable to tie a knot and lowered the end where the soda is held. Then it caught the plate while the waiter is distracted, and Spider pulled it up while the reploid isn't looking. Finally, in his own hands, he gives one to Marino. And another one for himself. "Here you go. Flavors' very explosive with a sip."

"Wow. You really are a gentleman. Not much of a steal, but I'm parched." Marino admitted.

"Hochi?! WHERE'S THE SODA!" His boss yelled at the reploid serving the soda.

They arrived in Venice. They're about to board off, but not before knocking out the crewmen on the ship. "Come on, we got more to do."

"Whatever you say, Beautiful."

"What the?!"

"It's the thief!"

"Get them!"

"Ow!"

"Stop them!"

"Ah!"

"Gah!"

They lowered a ramp on the port. Placing it between the ship and land. Spider got behind Marino to let her step out first, "After you." He said to her.

"Thank you."

Venice is referred to as the "city of water." The only place where it was floating on the waters. To Spider, it was a reminder of the day he lost his best friend. But he covered his face with playing it cool. Marino saw his frowning face and asked him, "What's wrong."

"Nothing, I'm just hearing things." He replied. "Anyway, there's another Maverick Hunter base in this region. There's no doubt that they'll be coming after us and book us in." He explained.

"I guess we'll have to use our human disguise."

"Or we'll have to take someone else's invitation to give us access." He suggested. Spider gestured to another pair of reploids. One is a female with teal armor with silver gladiator features. And the other is male with tux-like armor and sunshades. They have to fight them to claim the items needed. They did. Then they took out the invitations that can provide them to the entrance. Locking the two other reploids inside a nearby compartment they scanned from beneath the recycling bin. "Got the invites?" Spider asked. Marino show them to him the invitations. And smiled to him. "I can snatch than anyone can predict." She replied.

109 years ago.

Back when Spider and Aile searches for Hurricane Hawk. He has a surprise encounter of someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. It was Marino, who stole the Dragon Sapphire. But more importantly, the woman he wanted to ran into more. Even unexpectedly. She was standing in the bridge while on the manhunt for Hawk. With her arms on the capstones. "Oh hey, it's you!"

"Huh?" She turned to him. But she looked a bit dumbfounded.

"I was wondering when I can see you again. But I didn't know you were gonna be here." He greeted walking over her. But she is still confused for why he's acting like he knew her.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" She asked.

"You don't remember me, didn't you?"

"Not that I recalled. But you're one of those bounty hunters, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am. I chased you before. But by the looks of things, you seem to forget that I let you go. Because I owe you."

"Aren't you going to turn me in right now?" She asked, testing him.

"Why would I? You seem to have a long face. Anything you wanna cough out before I leave?" He asked. "Or should I show it to you?" He pulled out a necklace she had stolen worth 7,000 zenny, to Marino's shock. "How did you do that?"

"Just a little trick I taught myself when I run into thieves. Even the prettiest ones I met. But…" He paused when he got stepped behind her and puts the necklace around her neck, to Marino, it was unusual for a mercenary to be generous. "Every jewelry I saw in any place, you're always in my mind. You know, I kinda predicted that you don't remember me at all. And I was right."

"Maybe it was better this way. Our memories are just data we collected and then got erased automatically." Marino implied.

"Why forgetting about them?"

"Worse days happening in life. For some reason, I've been stealing anything I saw. Despite it, I enjoyed it."

"How come?"

"I don't know if this is on my own. Or because of my programming." Marino. "Either way, it's this feeling. But because of this, I am the most wanted reploid in the world. But to me, it made my life a meaning."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not always better terms in the law either. Sometimes, I can be reckless. The reason I was bounty hunting in the first place, is because after I was created, I have no meaning in life."

"Well that's sad. Just when I saw you, I was expecting you to fight me or catch me in any way. But you didn't."

"We're both bummed. I am beginning to think that there is no meaning, but there is a choice. We may be reploids, but that doesn't mean we cannot choose just because of something written in our systems. You'll have to let your mind loose and then you can do what you actually want."

"Know this, Bounty Hunter. I don't know what you're trying to pull through. But it's best that the next time we meet, it won't end easily. Just face the fact that I'm a criminal, and you're a mercenary. We're just not meant to be. I want you to forget that we ever met. You'll regret it if you're targeted by your fellow mercenaries." Marino coldly rebuffed and walk away like nothing ever happened.

Present day.

Spider finished looking back at that memory, and he already realized he's now a target for hiding a fugitive. But it doesn't mean he'll have to refrain from this choice. "Are you coming?" Marino asked getting her ride chaser warmed up. His only response was that he got on and steered with her behind him.

Author's note: Things just got busier over the past 2 weeks. But it got me so bored of this whole safety measures of the pandemic. Today I came up with another flashback of this chapter. Anyway I hope I'll come up with another chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Betrayal?

As Spider is steering the ride chaser with Marino holding onto his shoulders. The wind blew through the breeze of the speed of the motor. Although they are aware about the speed limit, they will have to get past the Italy Interpol. Avoiding pedestrians, left and right. As expected, the Italy police have caught up behind them. "Think you can go faster?" Marino asked.

"You bet I can, Sweetheart!" Spider exclaimed as he thrusted on the gas pedals and sped up ahead of the cabs.

"Whoo! Keep it up!" Marino yelled in excitement. Spider looked back a bit, and seeing her smiling made him glad to accompany her for time like this. Venice is another reminder of himself meeting her for a second time. Almost as if it were a game to them. "Open fire!" Every officer in the front row shot their guns at them. Spider passes his rifle to Marino, "Here." She takes it from and cocked it to turn to the cabs. Then there was a fountain in front of them. Spider made a drift in circulation. The cops lost sight of them immediately when they failed to notice them taking a vertical pathway. They still went straight. That night, they arrived in a colosseum ruins of Rome.

"We're here. The auction should be inside this colosseum."

"Say Marino, maybe when this get this mission over with. What do you say we hit the road to Paris and check out a few jewels? I have enough bounty to get paid for it and I can buy you something. If you want." Spider offered.

"I would love that. I cold use a break from robbery for a while." She accepted. Seeing Marino having a great time is making him happy. Like nothing can throw at them. They entered the center of the ruins. All was nothing but ground and rock. "I knew they set up a secret passage somewhere. But where?" Marino pondered. Spider then saw a black lens. "Hold on." He pulled out an invite and drew it near the lens and it scanned its codec numbers. "Access granted."

"There you have it. Just think of all the thanks we can get the canisters before it can get to the Wrathful 8's hand." Spider stated. Taking Marino's silence as an agreement. They walked down the stairs as the door closes behind them. Lightbulbs are lighting up the pathway to an entrance, with black masks on top of the table that says, "Wear me before enter." They both put on the mask, knowing they'll both be targeted for bounty. It was a relief that nobody recognizes them. In the auction through the entrance, it was almost similar to a theater with a chandelier. Curtains saved for the sales. A guard demanded the two to show the invitations and they showed them to him. "You may pass." The thief and the bounty hunter hold hands, a sign of trust and never leaving each other behind. They immediately recognized Dynamo, even in mask. Every reploid they saw are wearing them. The rules of a secret auction is that your identities must be kept hidden. Should they ever reveal their faces, it will be the end of the game.

"Okay, you all know the rules, no mask should be removed until the end of the auction when we all walk out.

"Looks like we'll be competing for the grand prize. I am so lucky to have rid of those two losers who're trying to take the canisters meant for this day." Dynamo joked to Spider and Marino, who are still in mask as he failed to put two and two together.

"Made the best one wins, cause I'll be the one to win the canisters." Spider replied.

"What are you doing? You're going to get us caught." Marino whispered to him.

"Why not have a little fun for a change?"

"Maybe when this is over."

They all took their seats. Marino and Spider sat next to each other to keep their guard up. While holding down the signs that were meant for the host to pick a number. "First off is the year supply of Toxic E-tanks. Fueling yourself with such venom, streaming reploids with raw power." Spider holds up a sign with #15. While Marino has #67. "12,000 zenny." Spider began.

"17,000 zenny." Marino stated.

"20,000."

"30,000."

"33,000."

"Sold to #67." The host declared Marino as the winner. "A year supply of the canisters will be delivered after the auction."

98 minutes ago.

Spider and Marino are meeting with 5 other reploids who they intrigued with interest with a heist to pull off with stealing the canisters. "Okay, here's the plan. Once we won the year supply of canisters, I already set the bombs on the roof set. So either of you can pull the trigger and blow the roof." He threw the trigger to one of the reploids they hired. "Once the place is holed, we need to lift all the canisters back to Arcadia. You got a deal?" They all shake on it.

Present

After Spider and Marino are claimed the winner for a year supply of canisters. The roof was blown a hole. Two other reploids have hooked the cables from the canister to the chopper. Marino and Spider have leapt onto the canisters and remove the mask as a final laugh. "See you all never!" Marino sang. After paying the reploids who aided them in a heist as agreed. They left with a boat they have already stolen from the crew to Venice and flow away back to Arcadia. But before they'll have to turn in the canisters to the Wrathful 8.

In Spain, they have a meeting where this time, Spider accompanies Marino should things get wary. They present the canisters to their nefarious leader, Glacia. Cold and glossy as always by the look of her silver eyes and lips. "We have the canisters, just like we agreed." Marino began.

"Very good, Marino. But I believe you have something else you wanted to show me."

"Yes, we actually have it. You see, we also have the explosives to use for the grand finale of the reploids who fought for human kind. I'm no mercenary, but I am sure your master sees you as an excellent ruler in his place."

"You know how to flatter me, do you Marino? Before I can hand you the reward, do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"I am impressed of how you got that bounty hunter wrapped around your finger so far. I never thought of the day the man chasing you would be the object to your success. But now that he's seeing too much, I believe it's time to eliminate him."

"How did you know?" Spider asked.

"May I just say, I found your records and memory data, Spider. My master has left me the message before he left this world. I have to say, Spider, you have us good in Titanium City when you ran along with that runt, Axl. However, since you knew about our plans, we'll have no choice but to let you be until you complete the mission so that we can kill you. Marino, you may get rid of him now." Marino turned to him and stood with blank eyes. As deadly as a serpent who would feed on a man's emotions.

"Marino, I won't fight you. But, is this what you want, after everything we've been through?"

"I'll have to be honest. It was a lot more fun capturing you than to be captured. You have no idea, do you? I gave into you so that I can have the privilege to end you." Those words have Spider choked. Like a heart was stabbed by daggers she can take out at anytime. He was going it was all a joke, but her tone sounded serious and malicious.

"The Marino you will always know and love will be the one to destroy you. And she'll be the same one who will always hated you from day one. I don't care how much you know me. You're just like the rest of the mercenaries. Always holding back when there's a woman present. Every man I have teamed up with have fallen for my charms. And in the end, they're the ones who ended up six feet under. So it's going to happen to you next."

"Don't do this, Marino. I know now that deep down, you're the woman who have a heart of pride. The woman who will never surrender to the likes of a maverick."

"How flattery. As much as I enjoy having you around, this is where we parted ways." Marino calmly walked closer to Spider. He wasn't sure whether or not he should take out his card and fight back. He cared for her too much, that he would do anything to keep her satisfied. But she embraced him, and Spider held her back. As a last meal of the day before an end. "Deadly kiss." Her lips turned electrically pink. Like glow sticks. And she pressed her lips against his. Shocking him to fry his circuits. He didn't flinch one bit, he has his last request before he lost consciousness. Satisfying the malevolent reploid watching from afar. His body went limp as Marino catches him.

"How sweet can you two get? Now that it's over, dispose of the body." Marino didn't say a word as she left with the male card-player.

Marino carried him to the beach, she leaned her head closed to his to hear him breathing. Much to her relief. But she frowned seeing him in this state. She knew she'll have to go back to the Wrathful 8's headquarters. Marino have held him into her arms for the last time so that she'll never look back.

Marino's POV:

(Romantic guitar background music playing)

Spider, despite I tried to push you away. I have reasons to do so. Remember the times you try to jog my memory? The truth is, I have lied to you all these years. But I was aware that you wanted to see me once more.

However, when I knew you're around hidden, you're watching over me. No wonder I was never captured to begin with. When we first met, you were willing to let me go. It's not your systems that gives you the will. It's your passion that enlightens within you. You never cared that I was a criminal. However, we are destined to become enemies. Will this passion cost us our lives? In this war? There are some things you should understand.

When you're around, I am not sure whether or not to kill you, or to spare you from death. You told me there was no such thing as the meaning of life. The code of thieves are meant to kill bounty hunters. If a thief and a mercenary were to love, then what will become of us? Will we have any choice if we get targeted? There was no running from it all. If we continue like this, you'll die loving me. But you're a man with a flame burning inside you, I can tell you are not just a mercenary. You become the first man who have caught me, with your very arms. The arms that I will never let go of. And you have awakened me with redemption.

However, there is a choice I have to make. Either I hate and kill you, or love and die for you. I can't let the Wrathful 8 kill you. I'll have to do it with my own hands. With this Deadly kiss, you'll be shocked from your consciousness, and when you wake up you'll never remember me. I wanted you to forget the night we met. But I will never forget you. It would be best for us to fight each other than to let you be dead. Forgive me, Spider. This is something I have to handle on my own. At least this way, you'll be free.

End of POV

Marino gave him a kiss on a forehead and left Spider lying on the sand as the helicopter lands. The medic arrived to carry him back to HQ. In the infirmary, Cinnamon took care of Spider while X and the team investigates the incident behind Marino's ad limit twist of plans. He then woke up.

"Spider, you're awake. Are you okay?" Cinnamon asked.

"I'm good." He replied disorderly. Having a headache.

"What happened to you before you got here?"

"I don't know. I can't remember a thing."

"And Marino?"

"Who now?"

"(Marino, what did you do this time?)" Cinnamon thought.

"At least any fragment of your data came by?"

"No, sorry. Nothing came back to me yet.

Later at the control center, Signas interviewed Spider about the mission. But he could only remember the words, "toxic e-tanks," and "explosives." Cinnamon reported to Signas that he had no recollection of the mission. Nor did he have of Marino. He understood and lets him gets some rest. That night, Spider have been on the rooftop and a card landed on his hand. And it was written: "See you soon."

"Hey Spider, how're you feeling?" He looked behind to find X, Zero, Axl, Massimo and Cinnamon worried. Not just for Spider, but also for Marino. They're afraid that they have no choice but to deem her a maverick.

"Good. Nothing came up so far."

"Well that's a bummer. I cannot believe Marino put you in the dumps for a stupid award." Axl remarked, causing Zero to punch him on the head. "Ow, hey what was that for?!"

"Nothing." Zero smirked with his arms crossed.

"Maybe Marino is doing that for a reason." Massimo assured.

"It looks like things didn't go as planned." Said X.

"We still got time before the explosives are set. If we can find Marino, we'll find a way to stop the disaster from happening." Cinnamon said.

"But it looks like it's going to take time before the final day is up, but we will do whatever we can to stop the Wrathful 8 from bombing the cities." X pointed.

"I just felt like we're missing one teammate and it gets very lonely here without one. I don't remember her name, but I can only hear her voice in my head. It has to be some kind of mirage. The last thing I heard was, "I want you to forget the night we met." The team look up in the sky, and their minds are mended with stars in the glimmering sky.

The End?

Author's note: this isn't the end. It's a prequel to Command Mission X4, which will be the continuity of this story.


End file.
